a simple change of plans
by samanddianefan10
Summary: a sequel to Baroness Blixen's beautiful and amazing story, A Day Like No Other


Daphne didn't know why she told Dr. Crane what she had just told him. In other words, she didn't feel for him what he felt for her, and that they would be better off as friends. But was that the truth?

She had to know. She didn't know where she should go, but she knew she had to go somewhere to clear her mind. So many thoughts flooded it that she was beginning to feel a bit overwhelmed.

She didn't love Dr. Crane, did she? Of course not. The thought was preposterous. He was a well-to-do psychiatrist and she was just a poor girl from Manchester who was lucky enough to have enough money to play cards with her girlfriends ever now and then. Not that the drs. Crane didn't pay her well, for they did, it was just that money was tough to come by these days.

How could she make things right between her and her best friend? This could prove to be the breaking of what was once the most stable relationship in her life. And the thought nearly broke her heart thinking about it.

Daphne couldn't imagine a world without Dr. Crane in it. Kind, courteous, attentive, sweet, loving- he was everything she'd always dreamed of in a man. So why was it that when she thought of taking things a bit further, her heart wasn't in it?

What in the bloody hell was wrong with her? There was nothing wrong with Dr. Crane. He was a handsome man; truth be told, she'd sometimes let her mind wander when he stood a step too close to her whenever she was folding laundry. But could she really envision herself kissing her best friend, let alone committing to the man who'd just hours before so boldly declared his intentions towards her?

As she made her way downtown, Daphne smiled. She looked up to see the all-too familiar sign above her.

Cafe Nervosa.

Chances were, he was there, probably crying over the whole situation over a coffee with his brother. Could she-dare she- take a chance of running into him, probably embarrassing him for her seeing what was sure to be a low moment for him?

Yes, Daphne decided. If he could take the time to pour his heart out to her, the least she could do would be to comfort him in his time of need.

Not so surprisingly, he was in there, staring out the window. But to her true surprise, he was alone. And even more surprising was the unmistakable look on his face; obviously he'd shed a tear or two tonight.

"Dr. Crane. I understand if you don't want to see me right now..."

"It's okay. You're always welcome to sit with me, no matter what the situation is."

"You're so kind."

"I'm not so kind," he sighed. "If anything, I'm selfish. I just enjoy your company so much that I look forward to any interaction with you, no matter how brief."

as he turned away, she gasped. He had meant it. He meant what he said when he loved her. Part of her had thought he was pulling some kind of cruel joke on her, that he was somehow trying to convince her to go along with a prank. But he was not the cruel kind, nor would he play on her heartstrings without taking a huge leap of faith in her. Suddenly she knew what she had to do.

"Dr. Crane, may I speak with you for a moment?"

"Of course."

"When you spoke to me earlier, I must confess to being taken aback by your..your words. I honestly had no idea you felt that way about me."

"Yes, I hid it well."

She took his hand and smiled. "I'm so sorry if me first reaction was a bit harsh. You see, I've never had a man tell me he loved before."

"You're kidding?"

"I wish that I were. I have looked at me girlfriends' lives and wondered what it would be like to trade places with them, just for a day. I've never had anyone who wanted to make such a serious commitment to me, and I guess I handled it badly."

"You were just being honest. I want you to know that no matter what has happened between us," Niles started. "I'll always think of you as my best friend."

"And you are mine. That's what I was afraid of- that if I took a chance I would eventually lose the one man who has never let me down in my life."

"I'm sorry, Daphne, for putting you in that position. I promise it will never happen again."

now a single tear fell down her face.

"What's wrong? Have I upset you? Did I cross another line? Oh, Daphne, I promise I will never hurt you, not if I can help it."

"You haven't hurt me, Dr. Crane. I'm the one who should be apologizing to you. For the callous way I treated you earlier. For not knowing sooner. And for not being honest with you."

"What are you saying?"

"I don't know. I don't know. I'm so confused!"

"What can I do to help?"

"Stop that! Stop being so wonderful to me, when I haven't done a thing in the world to deserve it. You're too good for me, !"

"No. it is the other way around. It is you who are too good for me. I should have known, I should have thought..."

"You don't understand. I think I may have feelings for you!"

Now niles was stunned by her admission. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I'm a fool, a damn bloody fool, for not seeing with me own eyes what's apparently been in front of me for some time now! You're so kind, so sweet, so caring...when you told me that you loved me, I guess I was just blinded by me own feelings that I couldn't see what was in front of me the whole time."

"Are you saying..."

"I'm saying I don't know if it's love or not, but it's worth taking a chance."

"Thank you, Daphne. You don't know how happy you've made me..."

"Come on, let's go for a walk. I would love nothing more than to take a nice cool stroll with you right now. And to me, that's the best place to start."

And while Daphne didn't know if it was love or not, she knew that she would be happy with Dr. Crane. And they were best friends. That sure sounded like a fine place to start.

The end


End file.
